onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes A New Wind Blows Tatsumaki appears after the victory of the Demonic Fan against the Blizzard Group and Fubuki herself. There, she degraded a still conscious hero as useless and takes care of the Demonic Fan in a blink of a eye, though she realized how it was able to defeat her sister. After its defeat, she left along with the injured Fubuki, leaving the hero perplexed. Tatsumaki's Day Off She goes through her daily hero work, but complains about the Hero Association's over-reliance on her to a staff member. The following day, she receives no duty calls and is told by the Hero Association staff that she complained to the previous day that she has the day off. However, much to Tatsumaki's displeasure, this lack of work leaves her bored. She decides to go after monsters anyway and uses news coverage as her informant. This leads her to Z-City, but the monsters she wished to go after were already killed by Saitama. After this incident occurred multiple times, Tatsumaki became infuriated and rushed to the next alert as fast as possible and completely decimated the wolf level monster when she reached it. Finally feeling relieved, she flies off. OVAs The Sisters Who Have Too Many Things Happening As Fubuki and Genos were trying to stop a train that was about to explode, Tatsumaki appears and lifts the whole train moments before it arrives at the station and it explodes in the air. After she was done, she asks Fubuki on why she didn't run away, only to get a passive answer and leaves. The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible After the invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves, the Hero Association invited all of the S-Class heroes to a hot spring. There, Zombieman was murdered and Child Emperor was trying to figure out who did it. As Tatsumaki was frustrated by the lack of progress, she decided to restrain everyone, until Zombieman woke up. After hearing that Zombieman was stabbed by a sword with green light, just like hers, she denies it. Later when Child Emperor and Sitch went to look at the video footage, it was revealed she did stab Zombieman while being heavily drunk, because she was insulted by Saitama. Audio Books A Summer Festival with Tatsumaki Tatsumaki is first heard buying candy apples. She then goes into a haunted house and encounters Saitama and is scared when her powers don't work on him and mistakes him as a ghost. Sonic, Becoming Saitama Tatsumaki is summoned to the Hero Associaiton for a mission when she runs across Speed-o'-Sound Sonic disguised as Saitama. Tatsumaki questions Kamikaze on why Sonic is there and is annoyed that a weak B-Class was summoned for the mission. Sonic, not understanding who Tatsumaki is, believes that she used her cuteness to make it into S-Class. Tatsumaki demands Sonic leave which he does with his smokescreen shuriken leaving her coughing. Kamikaze and Tatsumaki stumbles upon the corpse of Energiser with Saitama nearby. Tatsumaki pesters Saitama over killing the monster meant for them and insults Saitama over his bald head for revenge. References Category:Characters Other Media